Old Friends Die Hard
by ALittleDropOfRain
Summary: Damon and Rowan were best friends, they were inseparable and did everything together until one Miss Peirce arrived in Mystic Falls and Damon forgot about Rowan. More than 100 years later she's back but will they be able to revive their friendship or will resent and jealousy turn them into bitter enemies? It begins in season 5 end of episode 9 but doesn't follow the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello . I'm writing this because It's late and I'm bored, I have a rough idea of what I'm going to do with this story and now is as good as any time to post it. So this isn't how the entire story will be set out- just the prologue. This is just to give you some background on the character and some insight to her past. Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

_July 17__th__ 1864_

_Dear Journal, _

_What an eventful day I've had! I woke in hospital this morning where dear Doctor Fell informed me that I'd been mugged! Can you believe it? A mugging in Mystic Falls that sort of thing never happens here, father says Sheriff Forbes has the entire police department on it. I wish I could be of some help but I have no recollection of the events. Doctor Fell says that my amnesia is strange considering there seems no apparent injury to my body, not a scratch. I consider that a blessing. Doctor Fell suggests that I rest; he says I have undergone a lot of trauma the last few days, what with the passing of my dear friend Damon Salvatore and his younger brother Stefan and their father Giuseppe. May God bless their souls. _

_Rowan._

_A continuance of the 17__th_

_Dear Journal, _

_My possessions have been returned to me! It's the strangest thing, I return home and there they are, just sitting on my bed! My purse and my jewellery, every last piece returned to me. It's a complete mystery, even the police are baffled. _

_July 18__th__ 1864_

_Dear Journal, _

_Something strange has come over me. I can't quite describe it. Even the grief I felt for the loss of Damon and his brother Stefan is minuet in comparison to the feeling that now becomes me. I suppose I can only describe it hunger, but not. No matter what I eat I cannot seem to satisfy my hunger therefore logic would have it that I'm not hungry, but if I'm not hungry then what am I?_

_Rowan._

_July 20__th__ 1864 _

_Dear Journal, _

_I have so much news! The past four days have been the most dramatic of my life! You are the only one who has not forsaken me. I've become something I thought a creature of stories, I don't know whether to give way to my excitement or to force myself to hate what I've become. I'm a vampire, though I have no idea how it happened. I'm on the train. I was forced to leave Mystic falls behind when my own father tried to kill me, so much for family. I've killed someone you know. One of our servants, back in Mystic Falls. I didn't mean to mind it just sort of happened. She cut herself while peeling potatoes for supper and I just couldn't stop myself. Even remembering makes me hungry. But enough of that! I've learnt that Damon and Stefan are both alive! It was reviled to me that they both became vampires due to the ghastly Miss Pierce. That is all I know, but perhaps I shall go in search of my old friends, it would be nice to not have to spend eternity alone. _

_Rowan. _

**So you like? I hope you do anyway review, or follow or something. Thank you for reading. Also before I forget DISCLAIMER I disclaim everything that I need to disclaim. I'm only doing this once so it counts for the entire story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the first actual chapter, thank you to everyone who showed my story love :D. You're awesome, I can tell ;**)**. Anyway it's moving pretty but I think it will pick up in chapter two, but I make no promises. I hope you like it. **

Back in the present

As soon as stepped out of the Gallardo I wanted to hop back in and drive off. He was a beautiful car; the colour of coal and a convertible too. The town had hardly changed since I was last here. I mean of course it'd modernised a bit but that's about it. It was pretty much the same tightly knit community I'd been in 1864. It was night, my favourite time of day. The stars were scarce amid the clouds as I left my baby in the parking lot of the Grill; I didn't bother to lock him because this was Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happened there, except maybe me I thought, smirking to myself. Also if he was so much as scratched when I came back I'd gut whoever did it. My black stilettoes echoed of the crack-less pavement as I approached the entrance, I had no doubt that this town was still fully aware of the existence of vampires, I'd done my research. I'd also heard rumours that my boys were back in town. But I wasn't here for them. I heard through the grape vine that Miss Pierce was a human and me and her, we had some unsettled business.

I stepped inside the Grill and the sudden light of the establishment made me squint. It was way brighter than outside, for a town that was so vampire conscious they could sure do with investing in a couple more streetlights. I did a quick take of the bar, it was pretty much empty minus a loved up teen couple who were eating face in the corner, a bar tender who was ringing up the till and a cute bus boy who was wiping down tables and casting awkward glances in the couple's direction. He was probably trying to prolong kicking them out. Their very public affection was grossing me out quite frankly; if they didn't stop soon she'd be shoving a baby out her cheerio in nine months. "Ey, love birds" I demanded "scram, you're putting me off my drink." The boyfriend opened his mouth to say something- probably that I didn't have a drink-, but the veins under my eyes perked up just enough that he'd think he'd imagined it. He shut his mouth and they left in a slight hurry.

The blonde bus boy looked up and grinned at me "You're good at that, you should apply for a job." He joked; he had a friendly smile and a nice vibe to him. I decided not to kill him. My dark brown hair fell in messy ringlets just passed my breast, my skin was olive-y even in death and I had big green eyes like a jungle cat. I was dressed in a black leather jacket with crumpled leather sleeves, black skinnies and a low cut red t-shirt. I returned his smile. "Wiping tables and kicking out horny teens? I'll pass thanks." I said absently, I began picking at my split ends.

He shrugged, "Can't blame you really."

I'd offended him. I frowned slightly, that hadn't been my intention. "I'm Rowan, I'm new in town." The bartender brushed past us then mumbling a goodbye to Matt so quiet that he wouldn't be able to hear it. I crumpled my face, "What's his problem?"

"That's Ralph he's got a lot of… stuff." I nodded knowingly, we all had stuff. "I'm Matt by the way. So when'd you get in?"

"About five minutes ago, this is my first stop." I said looking around the Grill once again; storing its image in my memory: The light switches- behind the bar, the exits- behind the bar, at a side door and of course where I'd come in, the kitchen doors, the storage room doors, potential weapons, where the booze were kept and all other things a vamp might need to know in an emergency.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we're just about to close up. But since you've obviously had a long drive and I'm a nice guy is there anything I can get you?" Matt offered while piling plates onto his muscular arm.

"No thanks Matt can you just tell me how to get to the Salvatore boarding house?" The expression on his face said it all; he knew. A sly grin rolled onto my face because sometimes I just enjoyed scaring them a bit. "The old one's been destroyed and I've never been to the new one."

Matt looked around for a weapon and his eyes landed on a fork then as he was about to move I shook my head. He stopped dead, clever boy. "Look I don't want any trouble." Matt stammered, he kept looking at his hand. Sweat beads were trickling down his forehead. I followed Matt's gaze, he had alright hands although they looked kind of rough, he probably played Football or rugby, he had the body for it. On one finger he had a weird ring, it looked eerily familiar to me but I shrugged it off.

"Neither do I Matt, I'm just in town visiting an old friend. So you gunna help me out or not?"

Matt just stared at me dumbfounded for several seconds; I could hear his heart pounding in his well-defined chest, then he shook his head and somehow regained his senses. He was back to being the smiley friendly waiter he'd been five minutes ago. "Yeah. Of course. I'll draw you up a map or something. Just give me a second to finish up here."

"I hate maps so why don't you take me up there and in return I'll let you drive." Matts jaw almost hit the ground when I jerked my head back, gesturing to Joker who was still neatly tucked into his space.

"I can't say no to that…even if you do kill me."

"Scratch him and I will."

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! If you did then fav, follow or review its appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so I have a really bad cold and I'm pretty shattered this week so please excuse any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors. I hope you like this chapter enjoy **

We pulled up outside of the huge mansion, and then Matt cut the engine. He went for the door but when I didn't move he paused, "Are you okay?" The past 150 years had vanished and I was suddenly eighteen years old again, suddenly my palms felt sweaty and my heart beat harder. This suddenly seemed like a horrendous idea and if Matt wasn't staring at me I would have driven off, just like it done all of those times before, but he was here so that wasn't an option. I didn't want him to think I was weak. "Rowan?"

Matt's voice pulled me back to reality. "Shit sorry I just zoned out for a second there. It's been so long."

Their estate was triple the size of the old one. I stood up and just shoved all my emotional trauma to the back of my mind; now really wasn't the time. I swaggered forward towards the big oaks doors; throwing a backwards glance over my shoulder at Matt, "You can take the car, bring him back tomorrow. And remember what I said about scratching him." Then before he could reply I was knocking on the door.

After a couple of seconds it creaked open and Stefan appeared in the entrance. I got the feeling I'd interrupted something, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He hadn't aged a day. He still looked eighteen, it was crazy. I don't know why because I still looked eighteen. His hair was still the colour of milky tea and his eyes still a blurred hazel colour. But he'd gotten a tattoo; it was nice, a black rose. I smiled grimly at the thought that crossed my mind. Stefan hadn't said anything; he was just staring at me shell-shocked.

"Long time no see." I grinned and then sauntered past him into the hall. The house was huge, even on the inside. The ceilings were held by wooden beans and the whole house had a Tudor theme to it. The floor was a dark mahogany colour but mostly covered in all sorts of decorative rugs. It was obvious it'd been furnished before they'd moved in.

Stefan was still standing there just gawking at me. I stood there awkwardly and fought the urge to scratch my forearms or to fiddle with the cuff my sleeve. This wasn't the reaction I'd expected from my old friend. I didn't know what to do. Breath, I told myself, act natural, calm, cool, sophisticated. "You got anything to eat? I'm starving-" I'd barely finished my sentence and Stefan barrelled into me with vampire force. He locked me in a bear hug. Had he always been this Hench? I hugged him back awkwardly at first but then I relaxed against him. "What the hell?" He asked stepping back. He's voice bounced with excitement, "Rowan what are you doing here?" Then something clicked and his face clouded over. He said darkly: "Where have you been for the last hundred and fifty years?"

I shrugged it off gingerly, trying to seem cool and collected. Even after one hundred and fifty years I was still trying to imitate Damon. "Around."

That made him even madder. I felt guilty but at the same time I was to confused to converse with him. I wondered where Damon was and why he hadn't come to see what the commotion was about. Then I began to think about Katherine and a shudder ran down my spine. Stefan started to yell, his face creasing in anger. "Don't just brush me off Rowan! Where have you been for the last one hundred and fifty years? And why the hell are you turning up now? And when did you become- I can't deal this right now. Have you seen Damon yet?"

"Stefan?" time froze for a second and the air took on a cold chill. I knew that voice. A memory flickered in my mind, one I'd repressed years and years ago.

**1864**

It was the 17th and I'd just returned home from the hospital. I felt awful. In the past week it felt as though I'd lost all traces of innocence. The two people I was closest to in the world had been killed, and although everyone was saying they'd been shot when they went out with the confederacy something's just didn't add up, like the way their father seemed disgusted instead of sorrowful or proud at their funeral. Stefan had been his pride and joy. Then only a few days later I'd been mugged and had my jewellery taken and god knows what done to me. Suddenly the safe little haven of a town I'd grown up in seemed like cruel hateful town filled with ghosts. I decided to do what Damon had taught me to do when I felt down: drink. The wine cellar was dark and lit only by the faint flicker of a candle and it smelt of damp and wine and fathers whiskey. I heard faint rattle in one of the corners and tried to tell myself it was just rats but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had company. That was when she spoke up, her voice as smooth and as soft as silk, "Hello Rowan." She purred.

I squeezed shut my eyes and prayed I was still in the hospital. That this was a really, really bad dream that I'd wake up from at any moment. Her cold palm settled onto my shoulder, resting like a feather. "Look at me Rowan."

Katherine Pierce was dead. I was utterly terrified and confused, I couldn't understand how she was here, alive and healthy, beautiful and deadly. Something about Katherine had always unsettled me; there'd been mutual dislike between us since she first arrived in Mystic Falls. I hated the way she'd played the Salvatore's off against each other and I hadn't kept my opinion to myself either. Stefan had just tried to defend her and justify her behaviour and Damon and I had had a massive fight. The next time I spoke to him he was a corpse in a casket. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're dead." The words barely made it through my lips, which were suddenly dry and cracked.

"No." Slowly she spun me around to face her, slowly, slowly. She brushed my cheek with the back of her palm, as soft as a feather. The candle light only illuminated her pale and dainty face. I wanted to punch it. But Katherine scared me, more than she ever had before and I didn't know why. There was some sort of predatory grace about her. Maybe it was the fact she was supposed to be dead or maybe it was the way her eyes glinted in the light, they had a savage glean to them. Katherine continued to hypnotically trace gently shapes and patterns on my face. A small whimper escaped my lips. I had some primeval survival instinct pushing me to run, fast and far but I couldn't make my shaking legs move.

"You were meant to die in that alley you know. I sent a man to kill you and if he had killed you and then mugged you well we wouldn't be in this situation now. But the idiot mugged you first and Damon showed up." Katherine began to pout, "He ruined everything!"

My eyes shot open, she'd said Damon… but he was dead. Then again Katherine was meant to be dead and she wasn't. As I opened my mouth to demand she tell me what she knew Katherine shrugged, "Oh well." She said. Then she snapped my neck.

**What did you think? Fav, follow or review and thank you to the people who already have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is moving slower than I would of liked but I suppose slow can sometimes be good. It will probably pick up in the next chapter, I know I've said it before but I really mean it as I have the chapter planned out… vaguely. Thanks for all the support. **

"Stefan!" whined Katherine. He looked up at her and back to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; I could smell the sour blood in her veins and hear her heart struggling to pump it around her decaying body. Katherine began to trot down the stairs and when she noticed me staring at her she just crinkled her nose and said "Who are you?"

I was going to kill her.

How dare she _destroy_ my life. Kill my friends and turn me into something so malevolent my family wanted me dead and_ then _not have the decency to remember me. A murderous fire bubbled in my blood. The blood-lust I felt was unbearable. I wasn't killing recklessly or because I was upset or because I was hungry, I was killing because it was the right thing to do. She was a malicious, murderous, deceitful bitch and she deserved to die. The veins under my eyes rippled into sight and I was hurtling towards her with vampire speed before my fangs were even fully down, a blood-curling growl tore out from my throat. And when I was literally millimetres from touching her Stefan flung me across the room and I flew into the brick wall, leaving a slight dent.

"Back off Stefan," I barked. But he shook his head and as I went at the vicious cow again he punched me but I dodged it. Before I knew it there was a full on fight going on. However Stefan was weaker than me because of his animal diet and in only a few seconds I had him pinned down. I was in the process of snapping his neck when another vampire came at me in a blur. I had only partly broken his neck and Stefan would come round in a few minutes. Luckily for me this vampire was young, so I threw her off me and into a table. The before she had the chance to recover I pinned her to ground. Kathrine was now keeling over Stefan stroking his hair and mumbling at him, telling him to get up. The idea that Katherine Pierce had emotions was nauseating. I glanced down at my capture, whom I was straddling in order to keep her in place. My face lit up with surprise. The Doppelgänger. "You must be Elena," I smiled and got off her, I brushed myself off and offered her my hand but she ignored it and jumped up on her own.

"She isn't Elena! I am" cried Katherine. She was stroking Stefan's hair; he began to stir. That made me laugh, "Oh please! If she was Katherine I would probably be dead right now."

Katherine nodded in agreement. "Fair enough, but who are-" It clicked then, "Rowan. Who knew you'd still be pining over the Salvatore's 150 years later." Katherine was trying to bait me. But I wasn't the prey, not anymore. Stefan was awake now he sat up wearily and he lent against Katherine and she continued to play with his hair. The couple of the year, I thought sardonically.

I wasn't going to give Stefan the chance to speak up so I said quickly, "Ha, I'm not here for them Katherine. You killed me one hundred and fifty ago and as the saying goes revenge is a dish best served cold. You know? The whole Karmas a bitch sort of thing. Excuse any clichés." She looked scared then.

"Rowan, she's dying anyway. Be the bigger person." Stefan almost pleaded.

I didn't want to talk to him right now so I turned to face Elena who was watching this all unfold. She looked a mix of confused and curious. "Hi Elena, I'm Rowan. I was friends with Stefan and Damon 150 years. I'd be quiet interested in getting to know you just to see if all the doppelgängers are sardonic bitches. But right now I'm looking for Damon, do you know where I can find him?" At the mention of his name she took on the look of an injured puppy. "I'm sorry I don't know… Stefan I'm going home now. I'll see you later… bye Rowan."

We were silent as Elena left; I kept playing with the corner of one of the rugs with my foot. After she left the silence continued. It stretched around us like a balloon that was about to burst. "You know what? I need a drink, I'll be over there." I pointed in a general left direction. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Stefan, when _that_ isn't around. And I'm sorry about the whole wall/cabinet/fight thing. I'll compel you a new one or something." He gave me a brief nod before I wondered of to raid the liquor cabinet.

**Sorry this chapters kind of short I hoped you liked it. Fav follow or review. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in a while so **_**tut tut**_** to me. Sorry about not updating I was just distracted by other things; anyway hopefully this makes up for it. Hope you EnJoY!**

I ended up in some nightclub just outside Mystic Falls. Right then I just wanted to get completely and fully obliterated.

As I strolled in, hips swaying and I headed straight to the bar. The bar tender was cute, early to mid-thirties maybe, he had dark hair and his strong jaw had a light dusting of stubble. His black t-shirt was tight fitting, displaying his biceps as he navigated around the back of the bar. I leant down on the bar and batted my eyelashes at him and flashing him an innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow at me and I raised one back. He chuckled. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"Older than you'd think."

He just chuckled and raised his eyebrow again. I rolled my eyes, he wasn't worth working for. There were plenty of other hot boys who I would love to sink my teeth in to (pun intended). "I'll take a bottle of vodka." He did the eyebrow thing again as he slid the bottle across the surface to me. It was starting to get annoying and if he kept it up I might kill him. I know what you're thinking, that's a bit cold, she isn't any better than Katherine. Well you're right I'm not, but that doesn't mean I have to like the bitch.

With that I strutted onto the dance floor. I love nightclubs; parties too, because they make the best hunting grounds. The music's blaring and people are too drunk, too high or too horny to notice me. I mean of course they notice me, I'm hot and I know how to take advantage of that fact. But they never notice what I do; that I feed. And, if or when they do they blame it on the fact that they were drunk or high or horny.

My mind became slightly fuzzy once I'd down the majority of my booze and that was when I found my donor. He came up behind me and began to grind his crotch into my ass, a smirk slid onto my face as I pressed up against him. I could tell from the feel of his chest on my back, as we ground to the music, that he was tall and he was lean but he was still muscular.

Then he brushed my dark hair away from my neck and began to trail kisses along it. I could already tell he was good. I'm going to have fun with this one, I thought to myself, and then I arched into him. I love having my neck kissed and not for the reasons you'd think. It's because the action (for humans) is so innocent; used to show love or lust. But for me it's the start of a murder. It's just brilliant isn't it? His teeth graze my neck. Why did he have to ruin it? I hate hickeys; even though they heal I just don't like the sensation of someone sucking on my neck, as ironic as it may be. I felt a sharp prick and a burning sensation. What the hell? Did he just bite me? I pull away from him and spin around ready to tear of his face. I turn around, in a full fury rage, and stare into huge pools of icy blue. I'm numb. The sweat causing my clothes and hair to stick to me, the music which is deafening for my elevated hearing, the elaborate flashing lights. I'm numb to all of it. My body is rigid with cold and hot with fire and my throat is suddenly lined with sand paper, the name I speak is a horse whisper. "Damon?"

His reaction mirrors mine in every way as he whispers "Rowan?"

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, fave follow or review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updated in a while. Sorry :\ Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it's still kind of short so the next one will be longer. Pinkie promise **

My whole body was a frenzy of emotional chaos. The way he was looking at me made me feel ashamed; I should have revealed myself to him sooner. But a day became a month and a month became a year and that became 150 years. Finally I gathered the courage to peak up at him from under my lashes.

"Outside." His voice was cold and hard.

The cloud had mostly cleared now and given way to million and billions of stars that twinkled like little diamonds. We stood in the car park which was empty aside from cars.

"Damon…" Tears glittered in my eyes and Damon's icy expression melted. He stepped forward closing the space between us and engulfed me in his arms. And I cried. I just stood wrapped up in Damon for twenty minutes; sobbing into his chest while he brushed my hair out of my face and tried to calm me.

Once I finally got control of myself I dragged him over to a tiny grass bit at the back of the parking lot and I sat down on the curb. He sat next to me. His incredible blue eyes searched my green ones. Our eyes clashed. I kind of like that. "How?" Was all that he said.

I glanced down at my hands as I spoke, it wasn't an answer. "Thank you for saving me. He was meant to kill me you know. I never got the chance to thank you. I didn't even know it was you who saved me until-" My voice caught. I'd imagined reuniting with Damon thousands of times and it had never gone like this. It had been hugs and smiles and laughs. I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me too, and then we both felt like idiots for not saying anything sooner. But they were just stupid fantasies. This was reality.

"Until?" He whispered. I knew he was looking at me but I couldn't meet his gaze. His voice came out so cold and angry that I flinched, "Rowan, until what?"

Then I got annoyed. That was the reason we would never work, he was volcano and I was a tornado (yes I'm quoting Eminem). We both lost our temper when we received the slightest push and would spiral out of control. "Until your precious Katherine Pierce snapped my neck!" I yelled jumping up. He was on his feet in vampire speed. I was an idiot for showing up; I should have just stuck with my dumb fantasies. I needed to get out; I needed to leave Mystic Falls right now, it had to many ghosts. I would swing by Matt's; it wouldn't be too hard to find in such a small town, get my car and get out.

"Where are you going?" Damon yelled behind me, I could practically see him lifting his arms wide at his sides.

"I'm doing what I came here to do and then I'm leaving." I had more control over myself now so I paused and wiped my tears, and then I turned around to face Damon who looked angry enough to ignite. I kept my tone low and voice quiet to show my threat, "A bit of advice, keep Stefan out of my way or I will kill him."

Then Damon was in front of me, we were centimetres apart, he reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from my face. On contact with him I shivered, did he realise the effect he had on me? Even after all this time. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he stared into my eyes. "This was never meant to happen to. You were supposed to be dead," He wasn't really talking to me. He was mumbling to himself and just staring at me like I was a figment of his imagination. "I mourned you. I talked to you at your grave. I cried for you."

I was crying again. I had had no idea that I meant so much to him, "Damon…" My voice was a horse whisper. "I didn't know." He places a cold finger over my warm lips, "Shhh,"

And just as I think he's going to kiss me he pulls back. "Don't leave. The last time I saw you, not including the alley, we had a huge row over Katherine Pierce of all people. And you know what you were completely right. She was playing us both." Damon sounded so sincere when he spoke that I couldn't hold my smile. "It only took you 150 years to realise I was right."

He laughed and like that we were friends again. But just friends.

**Thanks for reading, ReViEw, FaVoUrItE oR fOlLoW thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**In the next few months I have a lot of exams so updates probably won't be happening very quickly but I'll try my best. **

I woke up to the sunlight leaking in through the cream curtains; caressing my skin. The soft sheets cocooning me in a bubble of warmth. Gentle fingers were slowly brushing against my cheek. In a dreamy haze my eyes fluttered open. In my sleepy state I mumbled a few unintelligible words. Suddenly a thin black leg coated in fine hair popped into my vision and that was when I realised it wasn't fingers on my cheek. In a dazed panic I jolted upright, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead, I shook my hair head sending the little spider flying and my hair whipped about like a storm. Damon was standing by the edge of my bed and his joyful laughter filled my whole room. Stefan came rushing in, (hey look at that, I did wake the dead) but as soon as he saw Damon laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, he turned and left; muttering to himself.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled at the eldest Salvatore.

"I can't believe the big bad vampire's still scared of a little spider." He said between gasps, "Aww, come on RoRo, don't pout." He said smiling. When Damon called me by my old nickname a warm feeling spread in my chest and made me smile too.

I suddenly realised that underneath these sheets all I had on was my pinkie colour underwear. Confidence is key. I threw back the covers revealing my toned, slender body to him. I hopped out of my bed and wondered over to the dresser in the corner of the room; it was the first time I'd ever seen Damon Salvatore speechless. Smirking I turned to look at him and made a little twizzle motion with my finger. Damon held up his hands and turned around, "I wasn't looking at you anyway." He called.

"So why were you blushing?" I asked feigning innocence. I pulled off my panties and pulled a pair of Damon's boxers from the draw. They were Calvin Klein so I put them on before shimmying into my black skinnies from last night.

"I hate to break it to you but I'm dead, and dead guys don't blush."

As I pulled one of his many black t-shirts over my head I replied, "My ass must have resurrected you."

Laughing Damon turned around, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is that my shirt- is that my underwear?"

"Yup." I bent down and swiped up my panties then threw them at him, as he caught them I muttered pervert under my breath and left the room.

Damon's grin widened, "Whore." He replied, discarding my underwear into a corner.

We were sitting in the kitchen and I was nibbling at some toast, but I wasn't _that_ kind of hungry. I didn't want the toast particularly. "So who's for breakfast?" I asked Damon hopefully. Unfortunately he just shook his head and retrieved a blood bag from the fridge before tossing it at me. I picked up the bag and crinkled my face in disgust, "You cannot be serious."

He shrugged as though he was helpless, "Unfortunately I am."

This wasn't on, blood bags were icky and this wasn't the kind of Damon I saw last night at the club. "Wow. Stefan's got you whipped." I was trying to hit a nerve, because if I was to stay in mystic falls I would NOT be giving up blood from the vein.

"Not Stefan, Elena."

I saw red. I got up from my kitchen stool so quickly that it almost broke, "The doppelgänger? Have 150 years not taught you anything?" I shouted; infuriated.

"She's different from Katherine!"

Maybe he was right; besides the least I could do was give her a chance because it would drive me mad if people were judging me just because I looked like some chick they didn't like. "I guess," I conceded, "I mean it's not like she's slept with Stefan right?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Then I saw the look on Damon's face and my smile, very suddenly became a frown. "… _Right_, Damon?"

I slammed the chair into the island so hard it shattered, "You're a dick!" I called as I stormed out.

When Matt answered the door the only thing he had on were his PJ bottoms, as my eyes drifted over his body I gently bit my lip. He was even hotter in the daylight "Hey, you here for your car?" He asked sleepily, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Can I come in?" I liked Matt, for some reason I felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because he knew what I was and he didn't act like an idiot. By that I mean he wasn't constantly threatening me with vervain and wooden stakes but at the same time he didn't pretend like I couldn't kill him in an instant.

After a seconds hesitation he nodded and stepped back, "Sure, come it." My body brushed against his as I stepped over the threshold.

The house was nice but it was small and falling to pieces. I perched on the kitchen table, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," Matt said as he began to pour himself a bowl of cereal. "So, what's up?"

"Do you live here alone?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Yeah." He sounded sad. I decided not to push the subject.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until now, I should have taken the damn blood bag. I could smell Matts blood gliding through his veins from here. My face was tight with concentration.

When Matt saw me he paused. "Hey, are you? Did you come here to drink my blood?" He said turning pale although his voice was tinged with anger.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't. I'm fine. Believe me if I wanted your blood I wouldn't have bothered with pleasantries" 

"If you didn't come for your car and you didn't come for my blood then why did you come here?" He asked coldly. For some reason his coldness hurt me a bit, I told myself to stop being so pathetic and that it shouldn't matter what a stupid human thought of me. But it hurt nonetheless.

I shrugged, what was I supposed to say? Damon and I were lifelong friends and I was madly in love with him despite the fact he put spiders on my face as I slept? And no matter how hard I tried he only ever saw me as a friend. Not to mention he has a really specific type. All I said was, "It's a long story."

"I'm not in a rush."

**Let me know what you thought. Review, fav or follow because it's really appreciated. **


End file.
